runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
March of the Elves
Synopsis Hemenster becomes under siege by elves from the fifth age. As Drauss and Cratus try to fight them off, they encounter a historical figure: King Tyras. As events continue, Cratus is destined to become an assassin in the past and kill King Lathas, but dare he meddle in time? Even if a huge demon is about to attack Camelot in the not so distant past? Plot Outside Fishing Guild: An anomaly appears, and Zell exits from it. "Oh the fun I'm going to have watching this," Zell grins... ---- GDG Base: Drauss kisses Kairie as he exits the GDG Base with a number of troops. "Hemenster?" Cratus asks. "Yeah, you heard it, I didn't think anything would ever happen there!" Drauss exclaims. ---- Hemenster, Half an hour later: Drauss and Cratus stand in shock as they arrive at Hemenster. Hundreds of halberd-bearing elves have marched into the streets and charge at the GDG troops... ---- Title Sequence... ---- Hemenster: Drauss, Cratus and La'ab are shut away in the upstairs of a building. "How did this get so bad?" Drauss asks. "Well we got charged at and ran up here; and now we're about to be slaughtered by halberd bearing elves," Cratus answers. "Well thank you there Mr. Optomistic." "Well what do you suggest we do?" "No idea." "I have an idea actually." "And what would it involve Cratey?" "We could swing out through the back window, but La'ab, you'd have to act as a distraction to the elves." "No problem, halberds don't hurt that much. Well, a bit," La'ab says. "Oh quit you're whining! If I got hit by a halberd I'd be probably be split in two, you on the other hand are invincible! A halberd cutting into your side is like having a needle prick your finger!" Drauss exclaims. "Remember the time that future sword stabbed me in the foot? That still has a scar!" "If only you could've remade your own DNA." Drauss, Cratus and La'ab swing out through the back window, holding on to a washing line as they swing. The elves advance on them, and La'ab drops to the floor on purpose. "Come and have a go if you think you're strong enough!" La'ab roars. A number of halberds hit him, but to no effect. The elves stand back bewildered. "You are inferior!" An elf roars. Another elf fires at him using a fully charged crystal bow. "Oh quit it," La'ab grumbles as he flicks the powerful arrows from his side like twigs. ---- Outside Fishing Guild: "Let's see what's on the other side of this anomaly," Drauss says as he enters the same anomaly Zell came through, followed by Cratus. ---- Isafdar: Drauss and Cratus land inches from a poison trap. "Now that was a close one!" Drauss exclaims. "I think we'd better watch our step, all these traps are full of poison," Cratus says. "I think I'll agree with you on that." Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Emperor Zell *Elf Commander *King Tyras *King Lathas References Roots Category:Two Worlds stories